Hacen falta más que disculpas y rencor para odiar
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/ A pesar de todo piensa Haru mientras Tsuna le besa la mejilla y enreda sus dedos en su pelo corto, no puede odiar a Tsuna.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen._

**H**acen falta más que disculpas y rencor para poder odiar.

Los ojos de Haru se abrieron, aquellas facciones que antes hubiesen atraído a ciertos chicos se contrajeron en una mueca de sorpresa como dolor, poco a poco perdió el color de su piel y al final dejo caer con lentitud, casi con miedo de ser escuchada, el bolso, pero el ruido del bolso llamó la atención de él.

Haru sonrió, una sonrisa rota, como las de aquellos niños perdidos en la calle, abnegados en lágrimas con caritas tristes, que rompían el alma a muchos, abrió la boca, la cerró, la volvió a abrir y solo soltó lentamente un;

—Lo siento, no quería molestar.

Tomó el bolso del suelo y salió de la habitación, cerro la puerta en silencio y segundos después empezó una loca carrera contra reloj, saltándose algunos escalones de escaleras, tropezando con sus pies, pero corriendo, escapando de la realidad, pensando que quizás, si, quizás no era cierto, pero las lágrimas derramadas y que empapaban su rostro advertían que nada era falso, que lloraba por una razón y al parecer esa razón era más que verdadera. Tomó un sorbo de aire, sintió un poco de moco en la nariz y se dejo caer suavemente en el pavimento de la calle. Lloro.

Con amargura, con tanto dolor que el cielo a sus ojos solo parecía un borrón de nubes grises y no en realidad un día caluroso y despejado.

Ahora, cuando recuerda aquel día solo puede sentir una punzada advirtiéndole que sigue doliendo, sigue ardiendo y desde luego sigue llorando atrapada en ese sueño sin fin, pero que el tiempo pasa, quizás con lentitud un día pero el otro con segundos agigantados que reducían en realidad el día. Por ello ahora mira a la cara de él, que antes no le había mirado por vergüenza, por miedo, pero ahora le mira suplicándole perdón, pero no puede, porque esa mirada que antes le enamoró, le enloqueció y desde luego la hizo solo suya, no era más que una nube gris borrada, a veces con contornos claros, pero la mayor parte del tiempo empañada.

Sin embargo ahora mismo le mira, con resignación pero una chispa de esperanza, y Haru caería si no fuera que una parte de ella lo odia como lo ama. Infinito. Alargándose y no teniendo fin. Es así como es su amor y su odio hacia él.

Pero ey, hoy no es el día de Haru, hoy es el día de Tsunayoshi Sawada y su queridísima mujer, su única mujer, y la amiga aquí no pinta nada, pero Haru no puede salir por la puerta, hacer oídos sordos a la insoportable música de fondo que se escucha en aquella iglesia, y que la tararean en las cabezas las mujeres sentadas en las bancas.

Da un paso, Sasagawa da un paso hacia adelante y su vestido largo color blanco baila con su cuerpo esbelto, sonríe y Haru ciñe entre sus manos su bolso blanco, absurdamente blanco esperando en la fila un movimiento para invitarla y ser ella en vez de Kyoko la novia, cuando Tsuna agarra entre sus manos la de Kyoko le mira directamente a los ojos a ella, a Haru, luego esboza una sonrisa.

_No eres tú, soy yo. _

La típica frase endulzando la separación. Haru tiembla, Ryohei que esta a su lado le mira, luego con suavidad aprieta su hombro y le besa la sien, como diciéndole perdona que mi hermana pequeña se case con el hombre de tu vida, pero a Haru el beso le sabe a ironía, a broma de mal gusto, y por ello aprieta más su bolsito blanco entre sus manos y baja la cabeza, traga sus lágrimas y empieza.

_Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a…_

Levanta la mirada cuando él le mira a los ojos.

_No eres tú, soy yo_.

Suelta el pequeño bolso de sus manos y cae al suelo de madera, lleva su mano a su boca, no, no va a gritar y destrozar esa boda aunque la unión le estuviera destrozando la vida, como aquella escena que no se borraba de su mente cuando Kyoko levanto la barbilla y unió sus labios delgados y suaves a los de él. No gritara que su amiga es una jodida traidora por quitarle a su amor. Y desde luego no culpara a Tsuna por quitarle su primer beso en un intento de que lo suyo funcionara pero al final no cuajo. Y tampoco gritara a los cuatro vientos que sus padres murieron en una balacera cuando ella fue a visitarlos a Japón y solo lo sabían los guardianes de Tsunayoshi. Y, con resignación, con amargura, tampoco gritara a todo pulmón _Te amo_.

La boda se lleva a cabo, se besan en los labios y Haru sustituye la imagen de Tsuna con ella de su mente en _esa_ imagen. En esa escena.

Tsuna y Kyoko besándose para no separarse jamás.

Se despide con una sonrisa pintada en sus temblorosos labios. Besa la mejilla de Kyoko y aprieta fuertemente con su mano izquierda su bolso blanco, mientras con la derecha aprieta la de Tsuna con suavidad y sonríe.

Al final es ella la que sale primero por las grandes puertas de la iglesia, es ella que se sorprende al ver el cielo gris, borroso, no, borroso no, son sus lágrimas que desdibujan el cielo. Que hacen de aquel bonito cuadro uno desfigurado y triste. Se aleja de la iglesia esperando dejar de sentir resentimiento, poder a llegar a olvidarlo, pero sonríe con tristeza cuando en su mente se visualiza la imagen de Tsuna, aquel que ama.

Se vuelven a reencontrar dos años después, la sonrisa que llevó en su día Kyoko que era felicidad ahora es sustituida por una pequeña empañada de frialdad y melancolía. Quizás antes Haru hubiese corrido la poca distancia que las separaba y preguntado que le pasaba, pero ahora mismo le mira desde la distancia y asiente como saludo, Kyoko también asiente y ambas se sientan en los sofás individuales de la gran sala que está conectada con el salón, se miran y no hablan, no se cuentan sus secretos como años atrás lo hacían ni bien se veían, no planifican pasar el tiempo juntas, no se miran por temor a apuntarse con el dedo y culparse por su fallida amistad, en vez de eso escucha la casi silenciosa melodía que sale de ningún sitio, y cuando Tsuna aparece la primera en levantarse es Kyoko, ir a su busca y anclarse a su brazo y besarle la mejilla, no con presunción, no con malicia, más bien como un acto reflejo que daña a Haru y la traiciona para bajar los ojos hasta sus pies y pensar, _qué hago yo aquí_.

Tsuna se acerca a ella, le mira y Haru levanta la mirada, sus ojos chocolates son más duros, sus facciones más serias, pero es él. Toma aire y se levanta con sutileza del sofá y se acerca a saludarle, asiente y Tsuna sonríe, cierto tintín de añoranza, para agarrarla de los hombros y abrazarla. Somos amigos, es como si dijera con esa acción.

Haru se separa casi al instante y sus labios se tuercen en una mueca sin brillo y sin parecer sonrisa. Cuando se levanta Kyoko le clava la mirada y sus ojos son capturados por su pequeño vientre ya no tan pequeño. Kyoko jadea y trastabilla hacia atrás con miedo, Tsuna le mira también el vientre y deshace su sonrisa, se acerca a su esposa y le toma por los hombros, pero Kyoko lucha y se separa, sus ojos adquieren un matiz culpable antes de salir de la sala.

Se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Tsuna le felicita. Felicidades por ser madre. Dicen sus ojos.

Haru vuelve a asentir.

¿Conozco al padre? Le pregunta después con precaución, Haru abre la boca, la pregunta le hiere, es como si la llamara puta.

Se sienta en el sofá de nuevo y acaricia su vientre sin mirarlo.

_No_.

Tsuna cabecea y carraspea mientras se sienta en el sitio donde estaba Kyoko.

Se vuelven a quedar en otro incomodo silencio hasta que Tsuna confiesa que a él le hubiese encantado ser padre, también confiesa que Kyoko estaba embarazada meses atrás y perdió al niño en un incidente, Haru tiembla, el incidente le huele a mafia, luego quedan en otro embarazoso silencio que es roto por Haru al levantarse.

—Me alegro que estéis bien. —Se despide intentando salir por la puerta. Tsuna la detiene y le mira a los ojos.

Aquellos hermosos ojos que le siguen hipnotizando, atrayendo, que le siguen enamorando a pesar que solo el dueño ve a una persona que no es ella. Haru siente su pulso correr, martillar, parar, respira aceleradamente y se aparta, se detiene cuando abre la puerta y dice _adiós, no me vuelvas a llamar por favor_.

No quiero que intentemos ser amigos, no quiero que intentes saber nada más de mí. Estoy haciendo mi vida, déjame ser feliz, parece decir con su mirada. Tsuna asiente con tristeza y le besa suavemente, con mucho significado, su mejilla derecha, enreda en sus dedos su pelo corto oscuro y le susurra; _lo siento mucho Haru_.

A Haru le hubiese encantado que no se disculpase y quizás así hubiese podido haberlo odiado sin remordimientos, pero no puede, porque es el hombre de su vida sin estar en realidad en ella.


End file.
